Promesse
by Plume-chan
Summary: En tant que yaoiste fervente au Sting/Natsu, je me suis particulièrement posée une question : "Et si ?" Et si Natsu n'avait pas joué les imbéciles lors du banquet royal ? Et s'il était resté, là, à siéger sagement autour d'une table garnie au lieu de jouer les rois ? Mais surtout, qu'est qu'il se serait passé si Sting avait pu partager son envie de boire avec lui ? [Yaoi] StingNa


_En tant que yaoiste fervente au Sting/Natsu, je me suis particulièrement posée une question : "Et si ?"_

_Et si Natsu n'avait pas joué les imbéciles lors du banquet royal ? Et s'il était resté, là, à siéger sagement autour d'une table garnie au lieu de jouer les rois ? Mais surtout, qu'est qu'il se serait passé si Sting avait pu partager son envie de boire avec lui ?_

_Petit résumé je vous l'accorde, mais suffisamment grand pour comprendre qu'il s'agira d'un Sting/Natsu comme je les aime ! _  
_Et s'il s'agissait d'une reprise du scan 338 ? ^^ /SBAM/ -sors- _

_Donc OS entièrement yaoi ! :D_

_Pairing : StingNatsu_

_Rating : T_

_Yaoi - Lemon - Romance - One Shot_

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Boooonjouuuuur ! Oui je sais je devais publier ce OS hier, mais je n'ai pas pu... Pas ma faute eh ! Enfin bon, je publie quand même avant ma rentrée ! Eh oui, moi c'est demain... En plus je ne connais que trois personnes là-bas, et oui je passe en seconde x) Enfin bref tout le monde s'en fout nan ? On va dire que oui x) Alouuuurs, ce One-Shot est évidemment un lemon entre Sting et Natsu. Evidemment parce que pour moi c'est une évidence voyons ! /SBAM/ Donc j'hésite vraiment à le classer en M, mais je ne le ferai pas, parce que pour moi, même s'il est long, il reste soft ! Eh bah oui enfin ! Sinon je vais vous laisser tout le monde, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! _

_Cynthia si tu passes par-là, je lirai ton message après, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment, désolée ^^' Mais promis j'y répondrai au plus tard Mercredi ! _

* * *

One-Shot : Promesse

Pour remercier les mages ayant participé aux Grands Jeux Magiques à avoir eu la bravoure et le courage de protéger le palais ainsi que la ville de Crocus lors du projet Eclipse, le roi en personne les avait invités à son château pour fêter la fin de tous ces événements plus ou moins tragiques et longs en péripéties. C'est ainsi que les mages de toutes les guildes, en allant de Fairy Tail à Sabertooth, tout en passant par Mermaid Heel, se retrouvèrent conviées à ce grand banquet royal. C'est en un fond festif que tout cela se passa sans la moindre encombre, ou presque.

Le décor restait tout de même envieux. Ces colonnes dorées rejoignant chaque étage de ce vaste château qui semblaient n'en finir avec leur hauteur, faisaient briller d'avantage cette lumière qui éclairait en totalité ces lieux. Les statues, ou plutôt des mannequins portant les armures des soldats du royaume apportaient un certain décor plus ou moins original, plutôt intimidant mais qui restait spectaculaire. Enfin, ce n'était pas quelque chose que les mages pouvaient voir très souvent.

Il pouvait y avoir en total six guildes mais l'espace n'était pas pour autant devenu étroit au contraire, cela restait malgré tout immense. Ce fut entre verres trinqués, cris de joie, danses plus loufoques les unes que les autres et embrassades que l'ambiance continuait à brûler pleinement d'enthousiasme. Et dire que tous ces mages étaient adversaires il y a quelques jours de cela, il est dur de s'imaginer qu'ils soient si complices maintenant, et pourtant.

Dès les premiers jours des Grands Jeux Magiques, il était vraiment difficile, voire même impossible de deviner que Fairy Tail et Sabertooth s'entendraient si bien. C'est la tournure ironique des choses. En fait, les fées s'entendaient avec tout le monde, que ce soit avec Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Cuatro Cerberus ou Sabertooth. Faut dire qu'avec Fairy Tail, il faut s'attendre à tout, c'est un peu comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Accoudé à l'une des nombreuses tables qui constituaient la salle de la convention de la famille royale, se trouvait Natsu, seul, qui mangeait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il fallait dire que cette nourriture était délicieusement bonne, et plus que tout, elle en avait l'aspect. Il y avait, sur les services à étages, des bouchées de saumon fumé, de foie gras et même de tartare. Rien que le nom provoquait l'envie. Il y avait même des pyramides de macarons, rien de mieux pour entamer l'appétit, d'autant plus quand on sait que celui du disciple d'Igneel était bien ouvert. Il attrapa pleinement dans sa main, l'os qui retenait la viande de cet animal dont il ne connaissait le nom avant de le porter à sa bouche.

- Natsu-saaan ! S'écria une voix enjouée provenant de derrière lui.

Le rose se retourna, en grognant celui qui avait osé le déranger pendant qu'il mangeait si bien. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit que c'était le blond de Sabertooth qui l'appelait gaiement, bouteille et coupes de champagne à la main.

- Sting… ?

- Oui, buvons ensemble Natsu-san ! Continua le Dragon Slayer en mettant en avant les deux seules coupes qu'il tenait.

Il lui tendit son verre avant de le lui remplir puis d'en faire de même avec le sien pendant que le mage de Fairy Tail restait tout de même sidéré et déconcerté du comportement qu'il avait. Le blond enroula son bras autour de son épaule avant de rire de joie. Quant à Natsu, il le regardait toujours d'un air suspicieux.

- T'es bizarre… T'es différent, Sting.

- Hein ? Demanda le mage de Sabertooth qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Oui, t'es pas du tout comme lors de notre première rencontre.

- Oh, ça… Sourit tristement le tigre.

Il regarda le sol d'un air mélancolique. Le disciple d'Igneel l'observait, sans faire le moindre commentaire, un peu étonné. Etant donné qu'ils se trouvaient toujours bras dessus bras dessous, Natsu était assez proche du visage de Sting, tellement qu'il pouvait presque lire ses pensées aussi clairement que de l'eau de roche.

- C'est parce qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses récemment… Avec Lector et les Dragons…

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. De toutes les façons, je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance à celle-là.

- A Mademoiselle ?

- Je ne sais pas comment vous l'appelez à Sabertooth, mais oui, je n'ai jamais pu la blairer surtout depuis ce qu'elle a fait à Happy. Enfin, même si t'as changé, j'te préfère largement comme maintenant, t'étais chiant avant.

- Chiant… ? S'étonna Sting en le regardant avec de grands yeux ébahis.

- Ouais. J'pouvais pas vraiment te saquer… C'était surtout à cause de ton caractère.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment fier de ce moment-là tu sais… Je voulais…

Il prit sa respiration en fermant délicatement les yeux puis soupira en les rouvrant. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait vraiment lui dire ses raisons, il hésitait grandement, mais reprit malgré tout :

- A ce moment-là je voulais seulement te surpasser. Annonça-t-il anxieux.

- Me… surpasser ? Natsu croyait avoir mal compris.

- Oui. C'était surtout pour montrer à Lector ce que je valais, une promesse que je lui avais faite… Mais ça s'est avéré être un échec total, l'autre jour, quand on s'affrontait. Tu étais trop fort…

- Tu sais, tu peux toujours tenir ta promesse. Je t'ai dit qu'on pouvait se combattre une nouvelle fois. Tu n'as pas oublié ?

- Bien sûr que non Natsu-san ! Mais… je risque de ne jamais pouvoir t'égaler…

- La ferme. Arrête de dire des conneries. T'as fait une promesse à ton ami, tu te dois de la tenir et tu ne peux pas discuter là-dessus.

- Natsu-san…

- Bon maintenant arrête de tirer cette tronche, c'est la fête donc faut en profiter. Elle est passée où ta bonne humeur de t'à l'heure, Sting ?

- C'est vrai ! Sourit le tigre en reprenant sa joie d'avant.

Ils levèrent leur coupe avant de trinquer ensemble.

- A l'amitié entre Fairy Tail et Sabertooth ! S'écrièrent les deux Dragons Slayers toujours bras dessus bras dessous en riant pleinement.

Dans la salle entière on entendait pratiquement qu'eux deux. Ils attiraient même presque toute l'attention.

- C'est drôle de voir ces deux-là s'entendre si bien. S'étonna Erza souriante.

- Oui c'est vrai, c'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre tension entre eux. Ajouta Lucy en replaçant l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

Oui, pratiquement tout le monde les regardait.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Sting ainsi. Déclara Rogue gaiement.

- Fro aussi !

- Sting-kun a toujours admiré Natsu-kun. Je suis heureux pour lui de les savoir si complices maintenant. Affirma Lector en croisant les pattes sur son costume blanc.

- Salamander est presque tout le temps comme ça avec les gens. J'sais pas comment il fait, mais moi ça me soûlerait vite. Grogna Gajeel tout en mangeant ce qu'il lui restait dans les mains.

- Si Natsu est déjà dans cet état-là rien qu'au début, je n'imagine même pas comment ça va se finir ! Plaisanta Kana, assise sur une table entourée des membres de Cuatro Cerberus.

- Si tu l'dis… Bon t'es prête à mesurer ta force, rivale ? Lui demanda Bacchus en lui tendant un verre pleinement rempli d'alcool.

- Et comment ! Mais attends toi à perdre, je me suis entrainée depuis ! S'écria la brune en attrapant sa choppe pour ensuite trinquer avec son rival.

- Trooooop bestiaaaal ! S'extasièrent les membres de la guilde de ce dernier.

- Wild… ?

- Fooour !

Peu de temps après, Sting et Natsu remplissaient une seconde coupe de champagne avant de trinquer en riant gaiment. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés pour autant et attiraient toujours l'attention. Le mage de Fairy Tail porta ses lèvres à l'extrémité de la coupe puis les fit tremper dans l'alcool avant de les retirer.

- Dis Sting, t'es au courant pour Rogue… ?

- Du futur ? Oui je le suis… Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire… Soupira le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et aussi ce qu'il t'arrive dans ce même futur ?

- Aussi oui… Mais c'est vraiment dur d'imaginer tout ça. Quand on y pense, le futur, ça parait si loin et proche à la fois, tout peut arriver à l'instant où l'autre.

- Tu sais, moi et les histoires temporelles ça m'embrouille l'esprit… Avoua Natsu en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Natsu-san… Sourit le Dragon Blanc, même si j'ai du mal à imaginer Rogue me faire ça, en changeant ce futur, tu m'as en quelque sorte sauvé la vie, merci…

- C'est rien c'est rien ! En plus je me devais de le faire, j'avais promis de le faire, et je ne voulais pas que ce monde devienne comme celui qui nous a été raconté.

Le tigre sourit de nouveau, mais avec plus de compassion, plus d'expression, plus de sentiments.

- Moi aussi je tiendrai la promesse que j'ai faite à Lector…

- J'espère bien ! D'ailleurs j'ai hâte de voir ça, Sting.

- Oui ! S'enchanta le Dragon Slayer. De plus, Natsu-san, bravo pour votre victoire, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous féliciter et…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui faut féliciter, je n'étais pas là lors de la dernière épreuve. Le coupa le mage de Fairy Tail.

- Et je dois dire que c'était un coup de chance, même si ça n'a en rien changé les résultats ! Ria pleinement le disciple de Weisslogia. Mais laisse-moi te féliciter pour la victoire de notre combat… Fit-il avec une voix plus douce, plus calme.

Natsu rit à son tour sous le regard blasé du blond.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Natsu-san ? Demanda Sting un peu déconcerté.

- J'sais pas, c'est sûrement dû à ton changement de caractère, j'suis pas encore totalement habitué.

- Ah oui… ?

La voix de ce dernier se fit intimidante voire même légèrement énervée alors qu'il enlevait son bras de l'épaule du disciple d'Igneel pour lui tourner le dos.

- Sting… C'est bon j'plaisante ! Lança le rose avec un grand sourire.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à répondre tout de suite, il attrapa la bouteille de champagne déjà pleinement entamée avant de remplir de nouveau leur coupe.

- Allez Sting ! C'est la fête, amusons-nous non ? S'écria le mage de Fairy Tail pour le convaincre avant d'entourer le cou de ce dernier par son bras. En plus ça sera, pour le moment, la dernière fois où toutes ces guildes seront réunies toutes ensembles !

- V-vous repartez demain ? Demanda Sting l'air songeur après avoir quitté sa moue.

- Oui, pourquoi, pas vous ?

- Je ne sais pas trop étant donné les événements récents, avec le maître de notre guilde et la disparition de Mademoiselle…

- Ça doit vraiment être chiant de faire partie de Sabertooth ! Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas à Fairy Tail ?

- Tu sais, Natsu-san, ce n'est pas si facile que ça…

- Oh je vois…

- Mais de toutes les façons, ce n'est pas pour autant que Fairy Tail et Sabertooth ne pourront plus se voir, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas.

- Ah bon ? Et même pas un petit peu ?

- J't'ai dit que non, Sting !

- Tu ne sais pas mentir. Plaisanta le Dragon Blanc.

- La ferme ! S'énerva le mage de Fairy Tail.

Le tigre ria pleinement avant de prendre le verre que tenait Natsu dans ses mains pour le poser sur la table et fit de même avec le sien. Il le regarda longuement avant que ce dernier, qui baissait les yeux, daigne enfin plonger son regard dans le sien. Le blond attrapa son poignet ce qui le fit décroiser ses bras, avant de l'attirer avec lui. Toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, Natsu le suivit jusqu'à l'atteinte d'une grande porte ornée de motifs dorés. Ils s'apprêtaient à passer de l'autre côté ce qui les ferait sortir de la salle de réception. Sting posa une main sur le bois minutieusement travaillé de la porte.

- Attends, l'avertit Natsu en essayant de faire libérer son poignet de l'emprise du blond. On va où ?

- Ne pose pas de questions Natsu-san, je veux juste te dire au revoir à ma façon…

Sa voix se fit douce et apaisante. Elle était si suave que Natsu ne put continuer la conversation, troublé.  
Sting appuya plus fortement sur le bois de la porte pour l'ouvrir, après avoir enlevé son regard embrasé de celui du rose. Elle s'ouvrit en un grincement léger ce qui permit aux deux Dragons Slayers de la franchir avant de la refermer après leur passage. Le couloir était sombre et silencieux en comparaison de la salle où ils se trouvaient tantôt. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Le disciple d'Igneel sentit la pression qu'exerçait la main de Sting se défaire avant de découvrir des doigts glisser le long de son avant-bras pour ensuite s'arrêter dans le creux que faisait la paume de sa main. Le tigre sentit l'incompréhension du mage de Fairy Tail face à ce geste qui était loin d'être anodin.

- Sting… ?

Le blond en profita pour entremêler ses doigts avec les siens avant de reprendre la marche tout en l'attirant avec lui.

- Viens, Natsu-san…

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans ce couloir dénué de lumière et le mage de Fairy Tail ne savait vraiment pas où ils allaient et ne savait pas non plus si Sting en était tout aussi conscient que lui. Il sentait les doigts de ce dernier parfaitement entremêlés avec les siens et ressentait même une moiteur nouvelle qui le troublait énormément. Inévitablement son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine et n'en connaissait pas les raisons. C'était à la fois étrange et agréable, un sentiment inconnu. Il déglutit difficilement avant de se rendre compte qu'ils venaient de cesser le pas.

- Je crois qu'on s'est assez éloignés.

Il poussa de nouveau une porte qui grinça comme si elle se plaignait de sa longévité dans ce château. La pièce qui s'y cachait derrière était aussi sombre que le couloir et cela donnait la chair de poule. De grands rideaux transparents couvraient les immenses fenêtres seulement finement éclairés par la lueur blafarde de la lune. Le sol brillait d'une lueur ébène représentant le reflet de la gibbeuse. Sting ouvrit le pas en entrainant avec lui la salamandre par le biais de leurs mains unies.  
Ils purent observer entièrement la pièce avant de remarquer la présence d'un immense lit plaqué contre l'un des murs.

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait des chambres dans ce château, mais je ne pensais pas en trouver une directement. Avoua le tigre quelque peu étonné.

- Sting, pourquoi tu m'as emmené dans cette chambre ? Demanda le mage de Fairy Tail un peu blasé.

Le tigre lâcha la main du rose pour pouvoir convenablement fermer la porte derrière eux, puis la reprit sans plus tarder et se rapprocha de la nuque de ce dernier.

- Ne pose pas trop de questions, Natsu-san, après je ne saurais pas comment te répondre. Chuchota le blond dans le creux de son oreille.

Soudainement, le contact entre sa peau et le souffle fanatique du mage de Sabertooth, donna à Natsu un certain coup de chaud. Il ne connaissait pas cette chaleur et c'était un comble pour lui qui était Dragon Slayer de feu. Mais il voulait en apprendre plus sur ce sentiment de bien-être et d'incompréhension qui venait de toucher sa sensibilité.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas plutôt lent vers le lit alors que la cadence de leur rythme cardiaque s'accélérait inévitablement. Sting fit s'assoir la salamandre sur le rebord du matelas pendant qu'il se plaçait entre ses jambes naturellement ouvertes. Il posa ses mains brûlantes sur les épaules de ce dernier puis le fixa longtemps avec la convoitise de le posséder en entier.  
La sensation qu'avait Natsu s'amplifia encore plus avec ce rapprochement si soudain, son estomac brûlait mais semblait aussi se détacher de son propre corps, sa langue de faisait pâteuse, sèche et essaya de déglutir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne put réprimer l'envie d'essuyer les perles de sueurs qui brillaient sur sa peau finement halée avant de rencontrer l'avant-bras du blond. Ce contact fit passer en lui un frisson irrépressible, mais excitant.  
Le visage du tigre éclairé par cette douce lumière de lune l'obnubilait tellement qu'il n'eut même pas remarqué que ce dernier avait déboutonné sa veste avant de la faire glisser le long de ses épaules. Aussi délicatement que possible, il lui enleva son écharpe lentement pour qu'elle ait le temps de glisser astucieusement sur sa peau provoquant en lui une nouvelle sensation dans son bas ventre. Sting se pencha vers lui le faisant s'allonger, avant de ne tomber tous les deux sur le matelas moelleux mais ce fut comme s'ils ne s'en étaient même pas rendus compte, leurs sentiments corporels bien trop présents.

Le tigre posa de nouveau ses mains sur le torse finement sculpté de son rival avant de faire glisser ses lèvres ardentes dans le cou de ce dernier. Il y déposa des baisers humides en remontant à chaque fois jusqu'à sa mâchoire puis redescendit au niveau de sa clavicule. Il décida de faire jouer sa langue de la même façon que ses lèvres.  
Natsu sentait sa peau s'humidifier un peu plus suite à ce contact fluide la rendant encore plus moite même si son corps se réchauffait en ressentant le souffle chaud du Dragon Blanc glisser sur sa peau embuée. Il se cambra de bonheur de façon indéniable puis avala le peu de salive qui lui restait au fond de sa gorge avant de gémir un soupir endiablé.  
Cette plainte eut le don d'attirer l'attention de Sting ce qui l'amusa grandement, il savait que ses gestes ne le rendait pas si indifférent que ça au final et décida par la suite de continuer sans freiner son irrépressible envie.

Il descendit ses lèvres passionnées un peu plus bas entre sa clavicule et sa poitrine, où il commença à mordiller progressivement sa chair. Il sentit le torse de ce dernier s'élever plus promptement à cause de sa respiration déchainée. La sienne ne tarda pas à se hâter elle aussi car il ne pouvait réprimer le plaisir qu'il avait à sentir sous son corps brûlant, celui de son rival qui l'était tout autant.

Le blond redressa son visage rougit pour pouvoir observer le mage de Fairy Tail. Son souffle chaud se déversait sur ce dernier, cadencé par l'excitation qui montait en lui.

- Natsu-san… Soupira-t-il pendant qu'il se faisait fiévreux.

A ce moment-là, il voulait juste se sentir encore plus proche du mage de feu, tout cela ne lui suffisait pas, il en voulait toujours plus car il avait tant de choses à lui offrir. Il remonta ses lèvres doucement le long de son cou pour ensuite s'arrêter devant celles de la salamandre. Chacun ressentait le souffle de l'autre flirter avec leur visage respectif, ils se mélangeaient. Les deux mages respiraient fortement jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Natsu enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers lui, même s'ils étaient déjà assez proches quant à Sting, il plaça ses coudes de part et d'autre du visage du rose pour se rapprocher encore plus.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent en une respiration endiablée avant de s'unirent sensuellement. Le blond mordillait la lèvre inférieure de son amant, il la goûtait pour se préparer au reste. Elles étaient sèches. Comme pour les réhydrater, Sting les lécha en sentant sa langue râper à chaque gerçure, il voulait humidifier ce baiser pour le rendre plus agréable, plus passionné.

Cette sensation était étrange pour Natsu, c'était tout nouveau, c'était agréable et brûlant, aussi brûlant que son corps. Sting était en train de l'embrasser et ça lui donnait affreusement chaud, et plus que tout c'était le tigre qui lui avait donné son premier baiser, et il ne le regrettait pas, il embrassait si bien. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier cet échange alors qu'il enroulait plus adroitement ses bras autour de son cou. Son souffle jouait sur sa peau, s'immisçait dans ses cheveux blonds, humidifiés par la transpiration, par la moiteur de son corps, ils lui collaient à l'épiderme et cela en était de même pour lui.

Soudainement il le repoussa en le regardant avec défi, toujours rougit par l'envie de continuer. Sting restait étonné de ce moment inattendu, il n'aimait pas être freiné dans son élan, ça c'était certain. Ses joues écarlates se remarquèrent parfaitement bien même dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Natsu avait posé ses mains sur le haut de ses épaules et sa respiration restait saccadée. Furtivement il le fit rouler sur le lit afin d'inverser leurs positions. Le tigre se retrouva sur le matelas en un bruit étouffé et n'avait pas quitté des yeux le mage de Fairy Tail. Il trouvait ça amusant de voir à quel point il pouvait prendre les devants. Les mains du rose restèrent plaquées contre les épaules du blond et n'avaient pas l'attention de bouger. Bras tendus et à quatre pattes, il se trouvait largement au-dessus de lui. Maintenant, c'était son visage qui était doucement éclairé par la lueur blafarde de la lune.

- Sting…

- Tu es si beau, Natsu-san… Chuchota-t-il en bouillonnant de plaisir.

Au même moment le blond entoura la nuque du mage de Fairy Tail pour l'entrainer contre lui. Les bras tendus du rose ne purent résister d'avantage, ils se raidirent complètement avant de trembler à cause de l'envie profonde qui naissait en lui. Il se laissa tomber avant de sceller ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ils ouvrirent instinctivement leur bouche pour aller chercher la langue de l'autre. Elles se rencontrèrent frénétiquement, elles jouaient ensemble, elles se léchaient. Celle de Natsu était sèche mais celle de Sting ne tarda pas à venir l'humidifier pour que ce baiser soit le plus agréable possible.  
La salamandre avait l'air maladroit dans cet échange, et c'était ce qui plaisait au Dragon Blanc alors qu'ils approfondissaient le contact. Ca rendait les choses amusantes.  
Ils respiraient à pleins poumons pour profiter plus longtemps de baiser langoureux faisant battre irrégulièrement leur cœur.  
Le tigre passa sa main dans les cheveux mouillés du mage de Fairy Tail, qui collaient à son épiderme suite à la transpiration qui s'échappait en fines perles à cause de son état fiévreux.

Ils rompirent cet échange en s'écartant légèrement avant de prendre une respiration saccadée. Il filet de salive les unissait toujours mais disparu aussi rapidement qu'ils reprirent le baiser. Sting remonta ses jambes pour entourer son bassin afin d'avoir un meilleur contact, pour se sentir plus proche.

Natsu se redressa de nouveau et posa ses mains sur le torse du blond. Il commença à lui enlever sa veste en la faisant glisser lentement le long de ses bras. Le tigre se laissa faire en le regardant d'un air amusé, pendant que la flamme de son excitation s'embrasait encore plus en lui. Le mage de Fairy Tail continua en lui desserrant son foulard avant de lui enlever son T-shirt. Ils se retrouvèrent maintenant tous les deux torses nus pouvant admirer parfaitement le corps de l'autre.

La salamandre décida de remonter doucement ses mains le long du ventre de ce dernier tout en sillonnant lentement entre ses muscles. Cette caresse était si douce qu'elle devenait insoutenable pour le Dragon Blanc. Il souriait tout en se cambrant en arrière, soupirant l'extase qui lui parvenait. Le mage de feu se baissa vers le cou de ce dernier pour ensuite le chatouiller avec sa langue devenue humide. Le blond lui empoigna doucement les cheveux comme pour lui ordonner d'insister et d'y aller plus franchement, plus fortement pour que cela soit plus agréable et meilleur. Natsu attrapa avec ses dents, un morceau de chair qu'il ne tarda pas à suçoter, goûtant plus promptement à la peau moite de ce dernier avant de laisser une marque de son passage. Il passa un coup de langue sur le résultat de son travail, plutôt fier de lui puis remonta vers les lèvres pulpeuses de son amant pour venir les saisir plus adroitement. Il mena le baiser et Sting se laissa faire un moment.

Le tigre décida de reprendre les devants, il voulait l'entendre gémir son nom, le faire vivre un moment inoubliable, lui transmettre son expérience pour que la prochaine fois, ce soit lui qui mène jusqu'au bout. Il le fit rouler sur le lit, de nouveau, et s'arrêtèrent au bord du matelas. Sting lui attrapa les poignets qu'il positionna au-dessus de sa tête. Mais il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire, il lui résistait. Il n'était pas docile, c'était certain, mais ça il l'avait compris dès le premier jour qu'il l'avait vu pour de vrai.  
Il se lécha les lèvres amassant avec sa langue la trace de la salive de son amant qui le regardait d'un air à la fois énervé et étonné, tout en grognant sa frustration. Il força sur ses bras pour essayer de se libérer, et ensuite reprendre l'avantage. Le blond se demanda comment le mage de feu allait s'y prendre pour sortir de son emprise, d'un air amusé et doux il le regarda faire. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait vraiment pas, il se laissa emporter par Natsu lui faisant croire qu'il avait le dessus. A peine eut-il le temps de savourer sa victoire que le blond le renversa de nouveau le faisant lourdement tomber sur le carrelage mais fut par la même occasion entrainé dans sa chute en attirant avec eux, le drap qui se déposa sur leur dos.

- Bordel Sting, ça fait mal, t'aurais pu faire plus attention ! Hurla-t-il en se massant l'arrière du crâne à cause du précédent choc.

De nouveau le tigre se retrouvait sur le dessus, et Natsu ne pouvait plus contredire ce fait. Pour le faire taire et surtout pour qu'il arrête de crier, le blond déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour entretenir un nouveau contact frissonnant avant de mélanger leur salive. Il posa sa main brûlante sur son torse qui l'était tout autant, avant de commencer une danse frénétique de caresses. Il descendit à chaque fois sa main un peu plus bas alors que le mage de Fairy Tail rompait leur baiser pour pouvoir gémir de ce contact insoutenable. Il prit un certain plaisir de descendre sa main au niveau de sa vessie, qu'il s'empressa de caresser avec une lenteur calculée. A ce moment-là, Natsu se cambra faisant frotter son dos contre le carrelage glacé. Il ne put réprimer l'envie de pousser un soupir ardent accompagné d'un grognement de bien-être.  
Ce son excita particulièrement le Dragon Blanc et ce dernier décida de retirer sa main. Sans s'en rendre compte, il frôla son membre ce qui fit sortir un cri semblable à un glapissement provenant du mage de feu. Il venait de toucher son point sensible on dirait, et ça, ça lui plut immédiatement. Il répéta ce geste, ce frôlement, à plusieurs reprises, toujours le même résultat. Il sourit de contentement en voyant l'effet de ces gestes agir ainsi, lui procurant donc un certain plaisir.  
Natsu, lui, ne savait pas pourquoi ses vêtements étaient devenus si étroits tout d'un coup, ça le serrait et ils lui provoquaient une certaine douleur agréable au niveau de son sexe mais c'était sans compter le passage répétitif de la main de Sting.

Il sentit la pression de son pantalon se défaire ce qui l'étonna un petit-peu puis fut vite reprit du bonheur qu'il ressentait quand le blond passait sa main à ce niveau-là, sauf que c'était plus insistant cette fois-ci. Il sentait des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son membre durci, et il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était Sting le responsable. Il se cambra plus intensément, ses cheveux roses s'étalant sur le sol presque humidifié. Le tigre insista de nouveau, accélérant la vitesse des gestes de sa main alors qu'il voyait son amant se mouvoir sous lui suite à cette délicieuse et douce torture. Il voulait voir disparaitre cette innocence qui provoquait sans cesse son excitation. Il gémit un soupir endiablé par le bonheur que lui procurait ce geste.

Le sentant venir, Sting décida de ralentir le mouvement puis lui enleva entièrement son pantalon. Le sol était vraiment froid. Natsu était désormais entièrement nu, sur le carrelage noir comme la nuit. Seul le corps de Sting et le drap qu'il avait tiré pendant leur chute le couvraient. Il se sentait faible en cette situation et surtout, il se sentait entièrement possédé par le mage de Sabertooth.

Ce dernier dirigea un doigt vers l'entrée de son intimité que faisait son anneau de chair puis commença à le caresser en cercles plus ou moins définis et à une certaine vitesse irrégulière. Il y alla un peu plus fortement, caressant son entrée avec plus d'insistance avant d'y enfoncer doucement son doigt. Le Dragons Slayer de feu se crispa suite à cette douleur infime et se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour pouvoir regarder le mage de Sabertooth qui l'observait avec envie. La fée grimaça quelque peu en faisant froncer un seul de ses sourcils tout en souriant car c'était quand même une douleur agréable. Il se laissa faire, sans protester et sans discuter. Il fit basculer sa tête en arrière, en même temps que ses cheveux roses, raidis par la moiteur et la chaleur que provoquaient leurs corps pendant que Sting commençait à y mouvoir son doigt en exerçant des gestes répétitifs. Les gémissements haletants du mage de Fairy Tail reprirent de plus belle.

Son souffle continuait à être cadencé par les battements rapides de son cœur qui était anormalement rapide, pour lui. Ses joues se firent plus rouges, comme s'il manquait atrocement d'air dans cette pièce devenue brûlante du plaisir qu'avaient en commun les deux Dragons Slayers.

Au même moment le tigre décida d'introduire en lui un second doigt sous une douleur plus présente pour la salamandre. Son souffle fut comme coupé mais reprit vivement quand il exerçait de nouveau des mouvements de va-et-vient pour le préparer à sa venue. Sa venue qui était de plus en plus attendue et qui rendait intensément impatient Sting qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de ne faire qu'un avec le mage de Fairy Tail. Il s'imaginait déjà en lui, faisant arborer une couleur plus écarlate à ses joues déjà bien rosies par l'envie qui le hantait. Il regardait au même moment le corps si minutieusement dessiné du rose qui était déjà en train de se plier sous lui, se tordant de l'extase qu'il lui apportait. Il voulait le toucher et ne put réprimer cette envie, il fit donc glisser sa main libre sur le contour de ses abdominaux humides de la chaleur qui sortait de son propre corps. Natsu gémit de nouveau à ce contact fébrile trop délicat pour lui ne faisant qu'attiser son plaisir qui montait grandement en lui.

Le tigre retira ses doigts, sentant le Dragon de feu plus que prêt pour sa venue. Il avait attendu ce moment trop longtemps, et là il succombait à ses désirs les plus profonds. Il se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements pour pouvoir être plus à l'aise par la suite. Il se positionna mieux entre les jambes de son amant puis avança son visage proche de celui de la salamandre. Ils se regardèrent avec envie, joues rouges et respiration haletante, leur souffle se mélangeait aussi bien que leur odeur. Le mage de Sabertooth attrapa délicatement la main du rose pour ensuite y entremêler ses doigts avec une tendresse extrême.

- Sting…

- Si je te fais mal, serre ma main, Natsu-san…

Il acquiesça, légèrement inquiet. Le blond se redressa et à ce même moment, le disciple d'Igneel décida d'entourer son bassin de ses jambes pour que la pénétration soit plus la facile et la moins douloureuse que possible. Le tigre lui sourit en voyant qu'il lui accordait toute sa confiance avant de chuchoter son prénom.

Son membre frôla l'intimité de son partenaire avant de s'introduire entièrement en lui. A ce même moment il sentit la main de Natsu serrer la sienne alors qu'il se crispait un peu. Le Dragon Blanc sourit tristement puis vint de nouveau porter son visage devant lui. Il colla doucement son front contre le sien avant de fermer les yeux en lui souriant intensément.

- Ca va aller Natsu-san…

- J'espère, oui… Répondit-il entre deux soupirs.

Il lâcha sa main pour pouvoir entourer du mieux que possible sa nuque pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. Il chercha un petit peu avant de plaquer ses lèvres contres celles du tigre. Sting tourna un peu son visage sur le côté pour pouvoir être plus à l'aise pendant cet échange mouillé. Il sentit la langue du mage de Fairy Tail qui tentait de s'introduire dans sa bouche pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Il l'ouvrit donc et sa langue ne tarda pas à venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Elles se joignirent en une danse effrénée, elles jouaient ensemble, se cherchaient et se caressaient mutuellement. Le Dragon Blanc s'écarta un peu de son visage rompant ainsi leur baiser.

- Natsu-san… Murmura-t-il la respiration saccadée.

Et dire qu'il voulait lui faire gémir son nom, c'était plutôt l'inverse. C'était d'une cruauté excitante mais il ne pouvait lui résister, c'était chose impossible. Il prit une nouvelle respiration une mélangée au souffle de la salamandre qui en demandait plus. Il l'embrassa avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, de la suçoter, une façon à lui de goûter plus intensément la salive pour garder un meilleur contact, une meilleure sensation, une fois qu'ils rompraient le baiser.

Sting ne pouvait plus attendre, l'envie de se mouvoir en Natsu était bien trop présente et cela embrumait son esprit tel qu'il ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Il s'éloigna des lèvres de son amant pendant qu'il prit une grande respiration, comme pour garder en mémoire l'odeur si douce et si particulière du Dragon de feu.

Les jambes de ce dernier entouraient toujours son bassin de façon à mieux s'offrir à lui. Le blond posa ses mains sur les hanches de la salamandre pour avoir une plus ample facilité à bouger en lui. Lentement il commença à exercer des mouvements de va-et-vient alors que les gémissements de Natsu reprirent plus promptement. Ils grognèrent de plaisir.

Il sentait la chaleur de ce lieu étroit l'envahir aussi rapidement que le devenaient ses mouvements. Au début, la salamandre avait eu mal lorsque Sting s'introduisit en lui, mais cette douleur disparut rapidement quand ce dernier commença à bouger en son intimité. Il se cambra au même moment où la vitesse des mouvements de va-et-vient de ce dernier s'accentuait.

Le rose se redressa malgré tout en s'agrippant aux épaules du Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth pour pouvoir se coller contre son torse malgré le fait que ce dernier était en train de se mouvoir en lui. Il calla son visage contre le cou du blond, en y faisant glisser ses lèvres qui laissaient s'échapper à chaque mouvement un souffle brûlant d'excitation. Il mordilla son lobe d'oreille, celle qui portait son unique boucle d'oreille puis le lâcha pour remonter ses lèvres un peu plus haut alors qu'il entourait plus adroitement à sa nuque.

- Sting… Gémit le rose bouillonnant de plaisir.

Celui dont le nom venait d'être prononcé s'étonna en ouvrant de grands yeux puis les referma aussitôt en entourant en entier ses hanches, pour ensuite plaquer son nez dans le creux qu'offrait l'une de ses épaules. Il respira sans limite l'odeur de son amant alors qu'il accélérait le rythme de ses mouvements. Il remonta l'une de ses mains sur son dos mouillé par la sueur.  
L'extase qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, le plaisir qu'il avait à se retrouver en Natsu, à bouger en lui, le fit soupirer des gémissements rauques mais étouffés par le creux de l'épaule de la salamandre.

Il le reposa sur le sol, se sentant venir, et ne tarda pas à se positionner au-dessus de lui. Il faisait claquer ses hanches plus fortement, les deux Dragons Slayers avaient les yeux clos, pour mieux apprécier l'intensité du moment, haletants. Leurs joues rouges trahissaient leur plaisir commun, la jouissance qui montait plus violement en eux, leur excitation de plus en plus présente. L'air leurs manquait gravement, seules les effluves brûlantes étaient présentes dans la pièce.

Le dos de la salamandre s'arqua en une inspiration profonde puis expira en un râle de plaisir. Sa chevelure rose était étalée irrégulièrement sur les cases de ce carrelage ébène. Il inspirait toujours plus fort et gémit de la même sonorité. Il eut un frisson irrépressible qui le traversa entièrement, quand Sting remonta délicatement ses mains sur sa musculature, lui provoquant ainsi la chair de poule. Sa peau s'était durcie de ce bonheur indéniable en même temps qu'il poussa un soupir endiablé.

A ce moment-là, voir la pomme d'Adam de Natsu provoqua chez Sting une irrépressible envie de la saisir. Il se baissa, tout en continuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient, et commença à y passer sa langue d'une lenteur calculée alors que le mage de Fairy Tail en profita pour se maintenir à ses épaules pour pouvoir se cambrer encore plus. Il gémit une nouvelle fois le nom du tigre en glissant l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde. Leurs soupirs embrasés accompagnés de râles ardents se faisaient encore plus rapides et les deux Dragons Slayers étaient à bout de souffle.

Le tigre savait qu'à ce moment-là il ne pouvait plus tenir, ses mouvements devenus trop rapides et son excitation trop grande. C'est en un ultime claquement de reins qu'il se vida en son amant qui gémit tout autant que lui de bien-être. Natsu sentait le feu du désir couler en lui, serrant ainsi contre lui le mage de Sabertooth qui était tombé de fatigue en même temps que la couverture qui était sur son dos, les couvrant ainsi tous les deux. Il entoura de ses bras tremblants son dos humide pour qu'il soit encore plus proche de lui. Ils respiraient fortement pour reprendre leur souffle de cet exercice épuisant et qui avait provoqué en eux la même jouissance enflammée de leur excitation. La fée sourit en nichant son nez dans ses cheveux blonds pendant qu'il caressait maladroitement ses épaules. Il sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, qui tapait au même rythme que sa respiration saccadée.

- Natsu… Soupira Sting toujours aussi fiévreux.

A l'entente de son prénom prononcé de cette façon, le mage de Fairy Tail ne put s'empêcher d'être plus insistant sur ses caresses torrides. Il remonta ses mains à chaque fois légèrement dans son cou, très doucement, arrachant un gémissement de contentement et à chaque fois plus érotique que les précédents. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps de reprendre entièrement leur souffle en restant toujours l'un sur l'autre pour rester ensemble le plus longtemps que possible.

- C'était… ma première fois… Avoua honteusement le disciple d'Igneel en serrant d'avantage contre lui le tigre qui se redressa rapidement après avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Et donc tu es déçu de l'avoir fait… avec moi ?

- Absolument pas, idiot. En plus, je voulais en savoir plus sur ce sentiment qui me hantait.

- Et ça t'a plu ? Demanda Sting sur un ton pervers ce qui donna de nouveau une couleur plus intense à ses joues.

- La ferme, bien sûr que ça m'a plu. S'énerva le rose pour cacher sa gêne.

- Et donc ça te dirait de recommencer… ? Souffla le tigre pour provoquer l'excitation de son amant.

- Quoi, tout de suite ? S'étonna le mage de Fairy Tail en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- C'est comme tu préfères, moi ça ne me dérange pas tant que c'est avec toi…

- Moi non plus mais t'es pas fatigué ?

- C'est pas un problème…

- D'accord ! S'écria Natsu en le serrant plus fortement dans ses bras, en ayant l'air tout content.

Leurs joues se collèrent en cette étreinte inattendue et le blond décida de profiter du mieux qu'il le pouvait de cet échange.

- Par contre Sting… ? Tout à l'heure tu as dit que tout ça c'était pour me dire au revoir à ta façon… Rassure-moi, il n'y a qu'à moi que tu dis au revoir comme ça ?

Il se redressa subitement en positionnant son visage, étonné par l'importance de ses paroles et qui étaient à la fois – car il fallait bien le dire – si mignonnes, au-dessus du siens. Il lui sourit pour le mettre en confiance.

- Bien sûr que oui. Depuis toujours j'ai attendu le moment où viendrait le jour où j'te dirai enfin au revoir de cette façon.

- Je suis rassuré. Sourit Natsu à son tour. D'ailleurs t'es plutôt doué au lit…

- C'est parce que j'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même pour ce moment si particulier…

- Par contre si c'était le meilleur de toi je suis déçu…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, tu m'as fait gémir ton nom que deux fois…

- Alors attends-toi à le crier plus de fois que là où tu n'sais compter.

- Une nouvelle promesse alors ?

- Exactement.

- J'attends de toi que tu la tiennes dans ce cas… Souffla-t-il en un soupir endiablé alors qui attrapa son visage de ses deux mains.

- Compte sur moi, Natsu-san…

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de la fée qui attendait ce nouvel échange plus que tout. Le rose laissa entrouvrir sa bouche pendant que le tigre se laissa prendre par la tentation d'y introduire sa langue pour aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle, avec qui elle dansa frénétiquement. Les mains de Natsu glissèrent dans ses cheveux blonds en faisant cliqueter sa boucle d'oreille au passage, pour l'attirer contre lui. Ses doigts jouaient avec ses mèches blondes alors qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser. Sting en faisait de même, il adorait la couleur rose de ses cheveux, c'était si peu ordinaire mais ça lui allait si bien. Ça lui donnait un air mignon mais sans que ça en fasse trop. Il repassa ses mains sur les joues de son amant qui étaient devenues brûlantes.

Ils rompirent le baiser à contre cœur pour reprendre le souffle, la respiration saccadée.

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas à Fairy Tail, Sting… Glissa Natsu entre deux soupirs ardents.

- Ca dépend de Sabertooth… Si jamais on n'arrive pas à reconstruire la guilde comme avant, je viendrai c'est promis… Répondit le blond étant autant essoufflé que son homologue.

- C'est chiant… On n'aura plus l'occasion de se voir alors…

- Ne dis pas ça, je pourrai toujours passer à Magnolia de temps en temps, et, si tu es d'accord, on pourra faire des missions ensemble…

- Et comment que j'suis d'accord ! S'enthousiasma la salamandre. Alors promets-moi de venir me voir à chaque fois que tu seras dans le coin, et de cette façon je pourrai te dire au revoir à ma façon moi aussi… Souffla-t-il pour provoquer l'excitation de son amant.

- Oui, j'te le promets…

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Bon maintenant, qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce Lemon ? Vos avis m'intéressent grandement ! :D Surtout que c'est le second lemon que j'écris x) Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente rentrée, gros kissouuuuilles à tous !_


End file.
